


Thin Ice

by HollyJolly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly
Summary: Viktor proposes that they skate on the frozen lake instead of Ice Castle and Yuuri is all kinds of nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The first thing I’ve written in YEAAAAARS! And you can thank my love of angst, love of figure skating, [this art](https://twitter.com/Turtletheartist/status/790561229140008960), and wanting to make my YOI converted wife cry cause I’m a bad wife~

Yuuri knew his coach was surprising at every turn. Just the fact that the Russian had flown in and settled himself in his family’s onsen inn all in one night laid any doubt of that to rest. It’s just something he had to expect from the ashen blonde. But when Yuuri had just gotten back from his morning run with said man, he wasn’t quite expecting the level of bullshit to come out of his mouth.

“You want to what now?!”

Viktor gave a short laugh. “The lake we passed on our new running route today! It was frozen! We should skate on it!”

Unamused, the raven took off his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose, as if the slight massage would ease the headache he knew was forming. “Viktor, we have an ice skating rink! We’re there everyday! Besides…” Yuuri looked out to the snow covered ground outside the closest window. “That’s so dangerous. We’d fall in!”

The thought of using something else other than Hasetsu to skate never seemed right to Yuuri’s mind, even when traveling to America to train and other rinks while competing. Home rink was your home rink, safe haven. What /definitely/ wasn’t a safe haven was some random body of water that didn’t stay frozen year long. 

Ice so thin. Water so cold. The thought of it sent shivers down the younger’s spine.

“If you’re worried we won’t get the rink to ourselves today, I can always call Yu-chan and–”

“Yuuuuri!” Viktor’s face fell as he pouted and slammed his hand on the table. “Haven’t you ever skated on a natural ice rink? Nature’s own ice rink for free! It’s the best feeling in the world!” He started to sigh and leaned his chin on his hand with a dreamy daze painted across his face. “I haven’t been on an frozen body of water in such a long time…”

“Maybe that’s for the best since it’s so dangerous.”

Yuuri tried to ignore the pout directed his way.

“Yuuri has no adventure in his bones whatsoever. Besides~” Viktor at this point had crawled around the small dining table and pressed up close to his junior, wrapping an arm around him and just overall getting way too close for Yuuri to handle without turning into a red faced nightmare.

“It won’t be dangerous if we test the ice out first. I promise that we won’t go out on it if it’s not thick enough. Alright~?”

Yuuri reaaaaally wanted to ignore the man’s pleas. He had ignored his silly requests for the most part of his stay already, this wasn’t so hard to push off like the cries to share a room or to wash his back. But once he made the mistake of looking up and starting straight into the older skater’s face…

“…..let me go tell my parents before we go, at least…”

 

xXxXx

 

Yuuri had to admit one thing. The scenery was quite a change. Not a bad one to be honest. Yes, the idea of thin ice swallowing them whole still weighed heavily on his mind but the sun was hiding the clouds just right, the snow was mostly untouched around the land. And the “rink” itself didn’t seem “too” scary at first glance. First glance. Keyword: First glance.

The two had packed their skating gear and were en route to the small lake they had passed by that morning that started this whole slew of events. Viktor had even brought along Makkachin but Yuuri was sure the dog would’ve just followed them like it always did anyway. At least there would be somebody (human or not) to make him feel like bashful over spending personal time out of the rink with his Russian idol. That and if worst came to worse, Yuuri could probably play with the poodle while Viktor did whatever he wanted to do. 

Viktor had promised him that they would ditch the idea and skate back at Ice Castle Hasetsu if the ice wasn’t “Yuuri-Approved”. Even hinted to just hanging out in town at back home if he was wrong. And the idea of not having to train (and to prove the other wrong) warmed him up to at least trying. 

On their way using the new route they took this morning that prompted the trip, the Russian went on and on about the last few times he skated without man-made ice, letting the accompanying dog roam and follow them at it’s own pace. 

“It’s nothing like a regular rink, Yuuri. It’s the same water, same ice, same everything but the atmosphere just changes it.” The taller hummed, finger to an upturned smiling chin. “All the town kids would just hop on, even without blades and skate till we were frost bitten. Us figure skating kids had to fight the hockey kids sometimes over who could use it that day hahaha~”

The way Viktor reminisced over older days reminded Yuuri of how he loved to reminisce over his skating days with Yuko and Takeshi. The days that melted and froze his path to professional figure skating today. And he could sympathize when hearing the other go on and on. How nice it would be to just skate so care free like they use to. Back when Grand Prix’s and medals weren’t on the mind and how the worst thing was having your parents drag you off the rink to go home.

So maybe he could give this a shot. Maybe. Yuuri still had his doubts but the droning noise of Viktor babbling on warmed his heart as they had made their way to the lake.

“How can you tell if the ice is thick enough? We didn’t exactly bring any measuring tools out here…”

Yuuri could see the dark water at the edge of the lake, pebbles still visible at the close proximity and shallow depth. Even without the blade of skates, the brittle ice gave way at the gentle nudge at the toe of his shoe. The crack and slushing sound did not do any wonders for Yuuri’s confidence in this plan and brought the sinking feeling in him back to the surface.

“Viktor! Are you even listening to me…”

The raven could feel the sweat drop the back of his neck as he watched the other happily put on his pair of custom skates with no sign that he had even heard him. This was such a bad idea…

“Let’s get on the ice and test how thick it is! C’mon~”

Such a bad idea…such a bad idea…Weren’t you supposed to test the ice before you even got on the blasted lake? Bad idea…This was such a stupid idea. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Yuuri could only watch in disbelief as the Russian glided onto the ice, tapping at it at random times. As if that would accurately test anything! He just wanted to take the roaming Makkachin and go back home…

“Yuuri! It’s safe! Just avoid the outer edges for the most part and you’ll be safe!” “…Are you sure? I don’t think tapping is really the way to go about this….” Yuuri poked at the ice a bit more, watching the stray, frail pieces float around as if that would help him make up his mind at all. It didn’t in the least. He bit his lip, worried if he should be concerned for the other’s safety at this given moment.

The sound of cut ice heading his way perked his head up. Viktor skated and hopped off back to solid, safe ground. The carefree grin and relaxed brows smoothed to something serious and Yuuri felt he was being given the other’s full attention.

“Yuuri.” Viktor placed gloved hands on his student’s shoulders. “I know you’ve never done this before and that you’re scared but I want to assure you that I wont’ let anything happen to you.”

Yuuri felt his heart jump, the landing of said jump the harsh beat against his chest.

“If it can hold up my weight, I’m sure this ice can hold up my little piglet. Alright?” A wink and grin made his heart race more.

“W-well…I…I guess maybe…” His heart was melting and easing into the situation finally.

But.

“But what if–!”

The familiarity of a cold–but so warm in it’s own way–thumb pressed against his bottom, chapped lip put a halt on further thoughts and insistences that this was such a dumb idea. How powerful this man had to be to quiet his frantic mind even in this time.

Viktor never looked more serious than Yuuri ever seen him before. The closed off, cold face during emotional programs. The face he had while judging and training him day in and day out. They were the same in the physical sense but something about it just radiated something greater this time. As if Viktor didn’t want to look at anyone else. And those eyes drew him in in a comforting gaze.

“I promise you. I won’t let anything happen.”

And Yuuri trusted those eyes and that voice more than anything else in the world. With a deep breath, Yuuri sighed and fully embraced that gaze.

“Alright…I trust you.”

 

xXxXx

 

It took a while but once the raven laced his skates on and took to the ice, it wasn’t quite as bad as his mind envisioned. It was embarrassing to reveal just how uneasy he still was by just the sight of his wobbling, doe legs but Viktor didn’t mention anything if he noticed. It put Yuuri at ease that the Russian didn’t wander off to leave him to his own devices but stayed feet away, watching his progress on the new skating setting he was learning to embrace. One wobble and Yuuri felt that Viktor would catch him without fail. That comforting feeling melted his fear drop by drop.

And soon Yuuri was skating as if there was no change to his surroundings at all. 

“Khorosho! Alright, you’re such a natural on a natural rink, Yuuri~!”

“Heh. Do you really think so?”

Whether or not he believed there was a skill set to skating on a frozen lake over a frozen indoor rink, the encouragement gave Yuuri the confidence to transition his soft glides to regular movements unhindered by fear of the ice.

He would hate to admit it later when they were back at home and reminiscing over the day but Viktor knew what he was talking about when it came to skating on a more natural setting. Indeed, it was still ice and it was still bitter cold to the touch but something about it seemed…magical. It was pure. The aura of the cold coming off the solid water was fresh and light. Breathing it in made him feel as if he was high in the mountains, free from the thickness of human life that clung to the air at times. 

If this was got his idol into skating in the first place, he could respect it and come to love this. Come to love it just as much as the other did maybe.

“Okay Yuuri, I know this is isn’t training but give me a triple lutz!”

The sudden command broke Yuuri’s flow of thought but nevertheless, he nodded and sped up. One, two, and…his left knee sprung up. One, two, three! With three solid spins, Yuuri landed on his right foot, little to no wobble present. The joy he felt from landing and so perfectly glided with him and certainly rose as he heard his mentor giving him a happy cry and clap in the distance.

“What next coach?”

Viktor seemed to like his enthusiasm if his smirk didn’t lay it out for him. He crossed his arms.

“Alright, Mr. Professional Piglet~ Give me a Triple Axle this time if you think you’re so confident.”

Yuuri appreciated the challenge though it was not as if he though Viktor doubted him in any way. With increased confidence and the urge to please his idol more, Yuuri took the jump head on. It wasn’t a jump he was confident in but nevertheless he spun with all the confidence he had. And when he landed that jump with only a slight misstep to give him away, he felt pleased with himself.

Stopping to catch his breath (and to cut off his fueling ego), he could see Viktor clapping happily at his accomplishment at such a difficult jump and felt a surge of warmth travel through him. It was almost enough to make him tremble on Bambi legs again but like hell he would look a fool when his precious idol was physically showing off just how proud he was of him. That and he didn’t want to have to reassert his professional skill if he fell on his ass while doing nothing.

Viktor continued his cheering as he skated back up to his protege, clapping a hand on his back hard enough to almost make him stumble.

“See? Natural rink magic works wonders!”

“Huh? Are you saying that wasn’t me but magic? That’s low, Viktor…”

“Haha! Net, net that was all you, Yuuri.” That smile that could melt snow and charm stone eased the fear in his hear that somehow he wasn’t capable on his own. “That was all you, you alone. But when it comes to your jumps, your confidence sometimes needs a boost.”

“Meaning…?”

“Like I said! Magic natural rink! Keep up, my sparkling piglet!”

Before Yuuri could gripe and have at Viktor for the small tease (the piglet names never disappeared, sheesh), the ashen blonde had skated back and leisurely started to glide over the ice in a frozen stroll. This wasn’t meant to be practice, it was supposed to be a fun trip to appease Viktor’s nostalgic, flip of the switch decision. Yuuri worked hard but so did Viktor. Watching him take a load off was quite relaxing in itself.

Probably more magical than the “Magic Natural Rink” in Yuuri’s mind. But that was just his biased opinion.

Wanting to join his coach on his merry stroll, Yuuri set off in a slight sprint to where the other was on the ice.

And suddenly things got very cold.

So very cold. And dark.

 

xXxXx

 

One moment Yuuri had his eyes set on his skating partner and the next they were suddenly taking a look at the sky.

It happened so fast Yuuri couldn’t prepare himself as his foot gave way under crackling ice and slipped into the dark waters. If he had time to figure out just what was going to happen to him, he would’ve held his breathe but the instinct to gasp and cry out took over him like a blizzard. What air he had in him from his jumps earlier was back at the surface, at safety. The water stung so much! His arms, his legs, his lungs! Yuuri had lived on the ice his whole life and played in the snow but never had he experienced something so painfully freezing.

His mind was going crazy over the lack of air and the obvious dangerous situation. What do I do? I’m going to die! What do I do? What do I do?! With what rational thought and instinct he had left in him, the raven kicked as hard as he could with his shocked muscles. Any effort, anything to get him back up towards the light. To Viktor!

He took a gulp of frigid air the moment his head broke through the surface. So cold. It was still so cold! What wind there was froze his soaking skin. Even with the intake of air, Yuuri couldn’t get enough and gasped, coughing what he hope was his death out of his airways. 

“YUURI!”

Yuuri could vaguely hear Viktor screaming his name, Makkachin barking in the background but that wasn’t important. What was important? That Viktor was wrong and that he was right about this whole trip? That Viktor couldn’t get any closer lest he have to watch his most precious person suffer his fate too? That it was so cold? Yuuri’s frantic, ice prickling mind could only focus on one thing and one thing only: Air!

“Yuuri! Grab and lean on to the edge! Try to calm down and keep your head up! I-I’ll find a branch!”

If Viktor’s cries didn’t sound frantic and almost heart breaking then Yuuri wouldn’t know but nonetheless what sense hadn’t frozen away let him listen to the other’s order. His arms didn’t want to obey him and embarrassingly he wasn’t good at keeping afloat in regular water anyway. Thankfully the edge was right within in his reach and Yuuri grabbed ahold, struggling to move his aching fingers. Everything ached. It felt like he just performed an entire program plus a training session, all without warm up! Was this what they meant by your body losing it’s ability to function from the cold waters?

It took every ounce of energy Yuuri had to keep his head up and on the more stable ice. So cold…it was so cold…why wasn’t he shivering? Oh yeah…you don’t shiver once you get to a certain point. Did that mean it was too late? ‘Cut the crap, Yuuri’, he thought, gritting his teeth and trying to get as much air as he could. It never seemed to be enough. Where was Viktor?!

He knew he was hyperventilating and that probably wasn’t what he should be doing but it seemed to be the only thing /to do/ besides do what Viktor said. It wasn’t like Yuuri had enough strength or dexterity in his muscles to lift himself out of the freezing, ice-shattered water. It took all he had to try to breathe somewhat normal and stay afloat. And even then, he still found water gushing into his system with each slip his arms gave.

“V-Viktor! I can’t! I can’t–gawk!” A small chunk of ice wasn’t satisfied with the weight of his frantic body and broke off, leaving Yuuri going under again for a quick minute before managing to cling to the surface again, managing to get his elbows out to better lean on the ice, and crying out for his mentor once more. How much longer…

“Yuuri! I’m coming! Hold on, Yuuri! Don’t. Let. Go!”

Hah….like he had a choice at this point. Blurry, water logged vision could see Viktor but did he have anything? That’s why he left him right? To save him? He had a reason why he left him alone for so long…how long has it been? He felt so tired. If his arms didn’t freeze to the ice, would he just sink back under? Would that even be peaceful? Maybe he could pass out before even realizing he was drowning…

Yuuri perked open his eyes a bit, desperate to look out as if it was the last time he’d see anything above water. Still so blurry. And so white. But Viktor…what was he doing…why was he on his knees….

Oh no.

“N-No…Viktor…don’t…”

“Yuuri, hold on I’m coming to get you so just hold on till I reach you, alright?”

The urgency and fear in such stern orders…how could Viktor stay so calm right now? Especially when he’s on the ice with him, so close to him in fact! Why didn’t he get a branch? Why is he risking himself by coming his way? Even if the ice was thick enough to keep him up for however much longer it could, that would all just crack away with Viktor’s added weight! And if anything was worse than dying it was Viktor dying. Or watching him die. Or being the reason why Viktor was dying….yeah that seemed to really suck more than passing out right then and there into a watery grave.

Yuuri couldn’t close his eyes no matter how tired he was. Viktor was on his hands and knees, crawling towards him. He looked so serious…he looked so scared…hah. Yuuri never seen this face before. It felt nice…having Viktor pay him attention like that. To be the only one to get that look, nobody to share it with (besides some death spirit that was probably watching from afar). Having his sole, undivided attention one last time…It’s a good thing he saw it now before missed his chance forever Yuuri guessed as he felt his arm slip a nudge from the loose water atop the icy shelf barely holding him up. 

He felt his arm loosen a bit more from it’s slightly freezing hold and at that moment, Yuuri Katsuki thought his dreams of being a Grand Prix gold medalist and amounting to something great to his precious idolized coach/crush….he thought they were sunk like his body.

“Yuuri! I got you!”

Eyes opened with a new flash of life as such a warm touch gripped his arm. Viktor had gotten closer, spread out on the ice, within reach to grab his wrist. ‘What…’ Yuuri, pretty much sapped of strength at this rate, could do nothing but question in his mind what was going on as he numbly felt his body being pulled out of the watery depths that he got so well acquainted with. Inch by each his body met with the chill, warm air. He was still cold, so very cold, but it was so much better. And once he vaguely felt an arm around his shoulders, he felt so much warmer. As if the sun had paid him a visit instead of death.

Yuuri was half out of it as Viktor hauled his student’s small, stiff body closer to his form, pushing themselves back to safer ice and back on shore. The frantic poodle, who he had forgotten all about, started barking again in the distance. If he was less unresponsive than he was, the raven would fidget and squirm over just how close he was to his idol’s sculpted form. If he was at less risk of death by hypothermia, he would fight Viktor over stripping his soaking, cold clothes off. Of Viktor taking his clothes off. Of Viktor pressing their naked torsos together. 

But he was a less comprehensive man and could only mumble and blink in and out, hushed whispers and fingers in his hair lulling him to a nicer place.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. Yuuri, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry…”


End file.
